Accident
by disasterousperfection
Summary: Logan and Rory are broken up. Can something important bring them back together? First in the Ellie series RECENTLY UPDATED!
1. Without Logan

Rory was sitting at her computer,waiting for six o clock to come. She had suffered through another restless night,nights she never used to have up until about a week ago. When she and Logan Huntzberger broke up. It was a stupid fight,really,but the outcome still hurt. He had told her to get out. That she was still in love with Dean. But how could she? How could she after the past she and Forrester had gone through? He had talked so badly to her and about her. And when she finally called it off,he beat her within an inch of her life. How hard it was for Lorelai to come home and find her only daughter clinging to life,bloodied on the bathroom floor. Dean had been arrested and sentenced to community service. Just thinking about it made her shudder. She flipped over her agenda to look at what she had to do for the day.

"Shoot. It's Friday."

Working part time at the paper,she was off Friday,Saturday,and Sunday. Fridays she didn't even have any classes. How was she going to keep herself busy and off Logan without class or work? She resolved herself that she was going to purge herself and her living area of him. The pictures of a happy couple. The rocketship. But almost as she resolved herself to it,a problem arose.

Ellie. Elise Emily Lewis,her flat mate,was also like a baby sister to Logan. In fact to the whole group,but especially Logan. How was she going to rid herself of him when she had to possibly see him around her? She couldn't avoid Ellie. The blonde was addicting. Meeting the Gilmore Girls at orientation,and the odd friendship had began there. Rory was born in money. And lots of it. She was a beautiful,statuesque brunette,with blue bambi eyes. A shining example of what Hartford Blue Blood looked like. Ellie was the complete opposite. She was two years younger than the rest,entering Yale at almost 17. She was from Dallas,Texas. Her family wasn't money. She had worked for everything she had gotten. Rory was secretly jealous at this fact. She had figured some of her "blessings" had come from her lineage as a Hayden and a Gilmore. How she sometimes longed to be like Ellie,earning everything. They even looked different. Ellie was short,a mere five two. Her blonde curls framed her round face and expressive brown eyes.

Rory decided not to think about it,and laid down to sleep. She slept only about four hours,before she heard Ellie begin to stir in the kitchen. She decided to get up. She knew there was no food,really,and Ellie would get cranky with no cereal.

"Rory!"

Rory nodded without even saying a word.

"Get dressed and let's watch the news. We'll get an early lunch at Pedro's and then walk around the mall,okay?"

The blonde nodded. It was easy to treat her like a child,she pretty much was. Rory was 20,she only 18. She was also a very sheltered as a child. Rory had discovered why last winter. Ellie was sick when she was born. It had just happened to be very icy when she was born, and her infant frame was exposed to the cold for too long. She was always susceptible to getting sick,and getting sick badly.

"Ready!"

Rory grabbed her jacket as the blonde bounced out the door to start the car. As she went to lock the door,a small blue envelope caught her eye. A smile played along her lips as she read the familiar letters across the front**. L.D.B.**

"_Tonight. Seven P.M. Pietro's parking lot. Pack for the weekend_."

"Finn. Better not let her see this." She mumbled to herself as she locked the door and hurried to the car.

At the restaurant, Ellie asked Rory about her and Logan. Rory sighed as she told her about the fight,the arguments,the slamming doors,and the tears. Ellie could only sigh. What was there really to say? The situation was awkward enough. They left,and had an amazing afternoon at the mall. Rory decided to go to the event. Packing was not an issue. She only had to tell her roommate she was going to Stars Hollow for the weekend.

After the mall,Rory packed her bag,and got ready to head out. She told Ellie goodbye,grabbed a soda,and headed out the door. Climbing into her silver Prius,something caught her eye. A glinting golden chain,with the letters GH on it. Gilmore,Huntzberger. Rory thought about taking it off,but she didn't. It was six thirty anyways. And being Rory,she wanted to be early.


	2. Without Rory

Logan tossed and turned in his bed. It wasn't the same without his Ace there. Why was he so stupid! He had gotten drunk,like usual. But this time,his razor tongue bit the wrong victim;Rory. He had snapped at her about Dean. He didn't even remember what brought it up. But he had slammed the door in her face,and told her to get out. That he wasn't going to stay with her until she decided she wanted that abuser back. His mind was haunted by her face. Her alabaster skin even paler. Her blue eyes shrouded in wetness as she whispered his name.

"Logan."

But he was too drunkenly furious to respond to her. She hadn't spoken to him in a week. He sighed,looking at the clock. Nine AM. He was going to have to be at the office by 11. As he went to get his coffee,the hurt only intensified. A shirt of hers lying on the chair. Her coffee mug brushing his hand. And the worst yet,his screensaver. Seeing pictures of them in happier times made him want to cry. Pictures of her no one had seen but them. He checked his email and quickly dressed before going out the door. In the jamb was a small blue envelope with three letters across the front.

**L.D.B.**

He knew that handwriting. That was Finn. He pondered the thought of whether she would be there. Sitting back on the couch,his fingers found a picture on the lamp table. Ellie,Rory,and Logan on the bed of Luke's truck. His heart hurt enough about Rory, but he also thought about the other blonde in the picture. This was going to hurt her too. Rory was her roommate,and just like her big sister. How was he going to be able to see her without making it odd or hurtful to Rory?

Finally getting back up,he locked the door and headed off to work. Maybe a day of hearing Mitchum's "bright ideas" would get his mind off of the wreck he had made his personal life out to be. He was determined to get her back. He had screwed up so badly though. He made it out that his Ace would go back to some user and abuser. For all he knew, Dean was back in Chicago with Lindsey trying to reconcile their shamble of a marriage. Good riddance,he thought.

Opening up his email,he started typing a rambling message to Rory. About how sorry he was,how stupid he was,and most of all,how incomplete he was without her there. How he would even apologize to the elder Lorelai for even speaking of him,much less accusing her of going back to him. But he never hit send. He had meetings to go to, and he couldn't be checking his messages for an reply.

Collin joined him for lunch. They talked about the event,and Logan decided he would go. He knew Rory was going to get an invitation,but he doubted she would go. Though he hoped very much that she would change her mind and go. He knew that if she did,he would at least have the weekend to talk to her,try to mend things between them.

He packed his bag and headed out about six forty five. He heard a loud honking horn as he got close to the destination,but he didn't think anything of it.


	3. don't leave me

When Logan arrived,Colin and Finn were already there,but they were very anxious looking. Something never occurring with those two. Logan bounded out of his car, a creeping cold feeling entering his gut.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Finn's face was oddly pale for his tan skin.

"Reporter girl. She hasn't arrived yet. I've called her,and it goes straight to voicemail." If Logan knew anything about Rory, she would always answer if she was on her way. She was usually early. And there lied their dilemma. Logan told them to hop in his car,seeing as he had left it running,and they decided to take the path that she would have came. He was hoping against hope that they would get back to her apartment, and see her car sitting in the parking lot. His blood chilled,though,when he saw what was in front of his about a mile away from where they began.

Her hood was crumpled,almost meeting the shattered windshield. Her passenger side door was completely dented in. There was steam rising from her engine. Wordless emotion was caught in his throat as he slid his own car to a halt. He practically barked at Finn to call Lorelai and for Collin to dial 911,while he ran to check on her. He didn't know what he was going to find. Just praying that she was alive. Her door was a little hard to open, but he got it to comply so he could check on her.

She was breathing,thank God. Her legs were crushed under the fallen dash. Her face had blood on it,trickling from a wound on her forehead. She had tons of little cuts and gashes across her arms and front,most likely from the shards of glass off her windshield. He pulled out his pocketknife,trying to cut her free from her jammed seat belt,when he heard an angelic sound.

"MAC?" She stirred,gently,trying to focus on him. He held her still, as he held his hand in hers.

"I'm here,baby. I'm gonna get you out of here. I need you to hold still, though,okay? Can you do that for me,sweetie?"

"Mhm. Just don't leave me." She was crying. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the bloodstained tears.

"Never. I love you,Rory Gilmore."

"I love you too,Logan Huntzberger." She was fading out of consciousness again,and he had no choice but to let her. She still had hold of his hand. He used his other to continue cutting at the material until paramedics arrived. They lifted her out and put her on a gurney. His arms were urging to grab out and carry her. But he knew he wasn't going to be able to take care of her. He could only go to the hospital and wait it out. He promised he would never leave her. And he wasn't about to break that promise now.

The hospital at this time of night can be chaotic. Luckily,this was one time that having a name with something behind it helped without being rude. Rory was seen immediately by the best doctor. Logan was calling Honor. He needed her to be here. When she asked if he was okay, the only thing he could mutter is that he needed a clean shirt. It was eating at him that his polo was stained. Stained with the blood of his girlfriend. With the sweat of him trying to free her,save her life. And with both their tears as they feared the worst.

His thoughts were interrupted as Lorelai came bounding in the door,followed by a still groggy,but very concerned Luke. Lorelai was in shambles. Her usually graceful style had been replaced with a disheveled shirt and pants outfit. Like she'd been wearing it for days. Wearing no makeup,it was easy to see her red rimmed,tear heavy eyes.

"Logan..." She grabbed at him,and he hugged her. Hugged her as a son would hug his mom in a situation like this.

"They haven't said anything yet." She nodded as they watched the doctors through the glass work,test,and ask the semi conscious love of both their lives a battery of questions. Finally,the main doctor emerged from the room. His news wasn't good,but it wasn't all bad. Her legs were badly damaged,if she walked again,it would only be with braces and a lot of therapy. She'd suffered a concussion, and a few gashes that required stitches. But she was going to live. No internal injuries. No brain damage. They would just have to work with her on her walking. He could handle that. The question was, could she? And did she want him along for the ride?


	4. Healing time

Rory had been talking to Lorelai. More like calming her fears. Rory was stronger than anyone had expected when they told her she may never walk again. But she had to be. Her mother was a wreck as it is, how would she react if her injured daughter then commenced into shock? She steeled her face,and let them all know that she was determined to walk again. Looking over at her mother now,she noticed how sleepy she looked. It was now the early morning hours, and Lorelai had experienced a very long day.

"Go home,mom. Logan will be here with me."

"You sure,sweets? I could stay a little longer..." She was being pushed gently out the door by Luke,who kissed his stepdaughter's cheek as the exited the room.

"You call..." She knew the rest of that phrase. If you need anything. Anything at all. But all she needed right now was him. She wanted to hear his voice,ease his pain,and have him there to help ease hers. It wasn't long until he entered the room. He had changed,but he still looked weary. He was careful to meet her eyes,not knowing if she remembered what she said back in the wreckage. He was still paying for his sins.

"Logan Elias Huntzberger. Are you going to make me beg for you to come over here?" She pouted a little bit,making him smile,just a bit.

She scooted over in the bed to make room for him. He climbed in next to her,being careful not to hurt her,or pull on a cord or anything else. She rested her head on his chest,and he immediately kissed the crown of her head.

"I missed you." The way she said it was so simple,and yet,so true.

"I'm so sorry,Rory. I was stupid. I don't know if there's anything I can say that's going to make this alright..."

"There's nothing to say,except I love you." The eagerness in his heart was about to make his own pulse run off the charts.  
"I love you,Rory Gilmore. I love you I love you I love you." He could have rambled it on many many times afterwards,but something stopped him. The ways she felt as she snuggled in tight next to him, and he could feel her breathing,hot on his chest. She was falling asleep,the morphine doing its thing. But he didn't want to get up. So he decided not to. They fell asleep on the hospital bed,snuggled and wrapped tight within each other. Nothing could be more pure,nothing could be more innocent. Logan loved Rory. Rory loved Logan. And life was perfect.


End file.
